


+Hurt+

by raydiamond



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ASL, Angst, Family Sticks Together, MageFamWeek2020, Multi, alternative storyline, timeskip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiamond/pseuds/raydiamond
Summary: A part of #MageFamWeek2020 by @yukifrill, this is my take on prompts 'Hurt'/'Timeskip'~"I do hope there's a jelly tart in there."It took a few seconds for Soren to swallow his tears and answer: "Y-yeah, uh, actually, I'm afraid I-""Don't apologize, Soren! Maybe next time", Viren chuckled and nodded his head. He held that stupid sad smile on his face, Soren was red and snotty and he was so afraid.~
Relationships: Aaravos & Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Corvus & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	+Hurt+

**Author's Note:**

> Summary;  
> Set +6 months after the end of S3. Viren is captured and imprisoned, Aaravos and Claudia are MIA.

Only a few people knew where the dungeon was located. Of course the King of Katolis, Ezran and prince Callum and Rayla, General Amaya, Queen Janai, and the Crown Guard Soren. The less people knew the better. Archmage Aaravos wouldn't be able to use the others to his advantages, would he be able to push through the lines of elves and humans.

Everytime Soren went down there he felt.. Complicated. He was mad, and hurt. But he was also glad, and relieved. He was... In the end, he was happy his father was alive. There was a lot to make amends for, and some of the wrongs couldn't be atoned. But Viren seemed to be doing his best, and Soren was grateful for that. Not everyone wanted to believe the good intent of the former High Mage of Katolis, but he hadn't been executed yet, so Soren could trust that at least Ezran had even a little trust in him. Or maybe he didn't want Soren to grieve over his father too. Anyroad, Soren believed his father - maybe it wasn't wise, but... He needed to believe in him. It was his dad. 

Soren stepped down from the horse. He stroked its mane and looked at the pile of rocks, where underneath the cave was located. Soren turned to look at his partner - Corvus. 

"Stay here, Corvus. I risked your life enough by letting you come along", Soren told him and gestured with his hand. Corvus nodded on top of his horse and yanked his head.  
"I demanded to come along. Couldn't let you go alone, Soren", he said; "I'll be here. Take as long as you need."

Soren was thankful for Corvus. He seemed to be on his side- even though Corvus didn't trust Viren, but he knew he was dear to Soren. And he respected that. Besides, Viren hadn't resisted anything yet, instead he was even ready to be executed. That meant something. And Soren trusted Viren, and Corvus trusted Soren. So, that's that. 

Soren approached the normal looking stones and revealed the secret entrance. He came down the sorry excuses of stairs and he stepped forward to something that looked like a dead end, a simple stone wall. He pressed some of the rocks and stones in specific order, and when that was done the wall started to open. There was a corridor, and at the end of it was a large, high room. There was a platform in the middle of the cave, surrounded by endless abyss. Soren stood on a smaller platform, which was attached to the middle with a movable bridge. 

On the middle platform, chained and surrounded by magical barrier, was none other than Viren himself. The chains around his wrists, torso and legs were enchanted with binding runes, the same kind how Viren himself sealed away Runaan and the others in the coins. The chains were perfect match; enchanted like this the chains fit as tight as they can to the person they are bound on. They also prevent use of magic by the bounded. 

Even in chains and ripped of fancy clothes, his body drained and skin ash gray and blue, hair whitened, unable to use Dark Magic without killing himself in such a state - he didn't complain. He didn't try to convince anyone to let him go, he didn't try to bribe (he knew it wouldn't work, but he didn't try it and that's the point). He seemed as if he had accepted his place. He had even smiled when Amaya had read him his sentence. 

Even if he'd been denied everything that wasn't the clothes on his back and chains around his limbs, Amaya had made an exception and let Soren bring him a few books. _'Love Amongst the Dragons_ ' had been actually more interesting than he had given it credit for. 

But now, when Soren laid his eyes on Viren, he wasn't enjoying a book or stretching, or meditating. He was... Agitated. His father's grotesque looks were still giving Soren shivers, but he knew why he looked like that, and why he needed to look the way he did. This way he wouldn't use Dark Magic, because there was no source left in his body to do anything. That was for the best- even Viren had said so. 

"Hey, dad", Soren started, trying to ease the mood.  
"I- brought you something to eat. And a new book", he continued as he set down the large bag he had with him.  
"I found this, uh, _The Golden Chalice_. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time, so... I thought you'd maybe like it? I don't know." 

"Soren." 

The blond felt a cold sting in his insides. The way Viren said his name was so... Distant. For a while now they had been closer than, well, maybe ever, and the way Viren called his name felt like they just took a huge step backwards. But it wasn't that. Soren stood up from the ground and looked at his father, who had turned around to face him. 

"Thank you", Viren started; "I'm grateful for your attempts on making me feel comfortable. I really am."

_I'm being listened. Pay attention to what I sign, but don't react to it._

Soren felt heavy, like something was clogging his throat. His heart skipped a few beats. Viren, struggling with his chains, pulled his shirt just enough to show his son how the rune shaped stigma on the right of his chest was reacting to something. It looked like it was on fire underneath Viren's skin. And now that he paid attention, Soren could see the pain in his father's eyes.

Viren kept talking, but Soren didn't pay attention to his words. Instead he did his best to read the sign language his father used.

_Aaravos is trying to find me. I was able to penetrate into his mind for a short moment, but he might've caught me. I saw Claudia, she's alright._

On the mention of Claudia Soren stopped breathing for a moment. His eyes got teary; he hadn't heard of his sister in months.

_They are close. You have to warn the King. I don't know what Aaravos is planning, or what he's planning to use Claudia for, but whatever it is. Be prepared. She may try to hurt you, or others, hopefully not by her own will. She is dangerous like this, Soren. I am so sorry it took me this long and so many mistakes to see what was becoming of her. I can't lose either of you. But if it comes to that... You need to stop her._

Soren was crying. He was so mad he couldn't say anything to what Viren was telling him. He would've wanted to tell him how dear his family was to him and that he loved his father so much. That he was sorry, and wanted to help him. That he trusted him.

Viren smiled sadly at his son. He was barely able to look him in the eyes, but he had to. He was going to lower his hands down, but he lifted them up one more time and signed;

_I love you._

"I do hope there's a jelly tart in there."

It took a few seconds for Soren to swallow his tears and answer: "Y-yeah, uh, actually, I'm afraid I-"  
"Don't apologize, Soren! Maybe next time", Viren chuckled and nodded his head. He held that stupid sad smile on his face, Soren was red and snotty and he was so afraid.  
"I'll just- unpack your food", Soren cleared his throat and tried to even his shaky tone. He knelt down before his bag, and while taking out the boxes of food he brought along, he signed in between: _I can't lose you._

_You won't_ , his father replied.  
_I promise._

Soren moved the bridge so he could reach the food and water over to the platform through the barrier. The chosen few of them could pass through the barrier, but Viren couldn't. He'd get a freeze, incinerated, electrocuted- however the barrier wanted to react.

Soren stopped and looked at Viren. He could just reach out and touch his father, for the first time in months, but that was forbidden of him. He had to settle with just eye contact. Nodding his head, Viren let Soren know that he knew how he felt. That they both wanted just to hold each other. It was the only thing Viren wanted. But he'd be able to wait, if that was necessary.

"H-have a great meal, dad. I gotta go", Soren spoke to him. He managed just a little smile through his tears. Viren nodded again and said: "See you later, I hope." He really did.

Soren gazed at Viren over his shoulder before he left the cave. The rock wall build itself back up, and Viren was left alone in the dimly lit cave.

Viren watched after his son. He took a deep breath, let it out and closed his eyes. 

Suddenly Viren felt cold shivers. He opened his eyes, to his shock he saw how the whole cave turned to cold tones, the dim flames were purple and let black sparks. Viren felt when Dark Magic was being used, and right now there was only that in this cave.

"He-hey, dad."  
"Claudia-"

Claudia placed her palm on top of the rune stigma, and Viren could feel freezing and burning all around his body at the same time. He cried out in pain and he bend forward. Claudia didn't let him lean against her.  
"Oh, dad... You look horrible", Claudia said sadly and she brushed her free hand in her father's hair. She really was saddened. 

"H-how-" Viren managed to groan, and Claudia shrugged her other shoulder.  
"I'm powerful. I have a few new tricks. Finding this place? No big deal."

"Claudia- you don't have to-"  
"'Have to'? To do what?" Claudia questioned with a heartbroken tone. It hurt Viren's soul.  
"Dad, I am what you made me", Claudia spoke. She clenched her hand and twisted, her father dropping down on his knees in agony. He reached his hand up towards Claudia, clenching her waist cloth in his fist. 

"Claudia, please-" Viren tried again.  
" **You abandoned me!** " Claudia howled and tugged her arm back, dragging Viren along until he dropped on all fours on the ground. The magic bond broke, but left a mark on Viren's body. Around the rune stigma was black ice, and it made breathing hard. Viren gasped for air as he listened to her daughter spill her broken heart out: "First mom, then Soren- and now you! The person, who I did **everything** for! You died, and I brought you back! For what? To- to be abandoned-" 

Claudia started sobbing. Viren's heart felt like it was going to betray him, he was hurting so bad. He never wanted this to his children. He had messed up, he knew that. And no matter what he did, he couldn't fix anything. Not anymore. It was too late. 

Viren gasped for air, the Dark Ice crawling on his skin. His breath turned vapor and he shivered.  
"You died, dad", Claudia whined miserably. Viren had to bite his lip to stop himself from shedding tears. 

Viren pulled himself on his knees. He couldn't face Claudia.  
"I am-"  
_"Sorry?"_ that sweet, disgustingly attractive voice pierced Viren's mind, and he felt how the smallest bit of hope left him. Viren frowned and held his eyes closed, that's when he felt a hand on his cheek. The hand softly held his jaw and lifted it up.

Viren opened his eyes. He could see the magical barrier around them crumble from the corner of his eyes. His utmost attention, however, was in the Startouch elf that had given him everything he wanted. And taken it all away with a snap of his fingers.

"Oh, Viren. We have... So... much to talk about", Aaravos sighed and smirked wide. He leaned lower, Viren could almost feel his breath on his face. Viren gritted his teeth.


End file.
